New Year, New School, New Life
by Robinwing16
Summary: Three best friends, Silentivy, Skyclaw, and Robinwing, move to a new city and attend a new high school. A high school called Lake Side. There they meet new friends, make new enemies, and do all that junk juniors do. Just not drugs. I don't agree with that. This is my first try on a humanized-warrior-cat story so please R&R nice reviews! I hope you like it! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"OH MY GOD! ROBINWING GET UP TOBIAS IS HERE!"

The second the name "Tobais" was yelled in her ear, Robinwing jumped out of bed. Literally.

"TOBIAS?! Really, Skyclaw!?" She squeaked excitedly. "Where?"

Skyclaw just sat on Robinwing's bed, laughing so hard she had to clutch her stomach. Robinwing frowned, looking truly disappointed.

"Well someone sure isn't Abnegation," Robinwing scowled. Then a mischievous smile replaced it, "That means Tobias will never like you. Plus, he loves Tris."

"TOBICE!" Skyclaw yelled.

"Shut the crap up! I'm trying to sleep here!" Silentivy snapped.

"But it's the first day of our new high school. I had to get up Robin first because I knew I could blame waking you up on her, Ivy," Skyclaw said matter-o-factly. "Crap."

"THE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL?! Why didn't you say so?" With that Robinwing started for the bathroom for a shower only to be stopped by Silentivy.

"Uh-uh. You know the drill. Eldest first, youngest last," Silentivy told Robinwing. "Now go fix your famous waffles for breakfast and ham-and-Swiss-on-Hawaiian-rolls sandwiches!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," the redhead replied like a marine.

"Now Sargent Robin! Hustle, hustle, hustle!" Skyclaw urged.

Robinwing quickly made waffles and sandwiches for her and her friends, and finished just as Silentivy came running down the stairs. She had her hair pulled back in a low ponytail and wore a grayish-silvery shirt with black pants and grey converse.

"I'll put the stuff on the table and pack the lunches, you go get your clothes ready for when Skyclaw is done," Silentivy told her.

"Kay, don't eat all the waffles," Robinwing called back.

"That's impossible. I'll be stuffed by the second one," Silentivy snorted.

Robinwing ran back into her room and began to decide on her outfit. She chose an orange and white striped shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, grey Uggs, and her cyan Aeropostale vest. She just loved the color blue, so it was a very luck thing for her to be born with her absolute favorite shade of blue as her eye color, and her birthstone color, Aquamarine. It was also luck for that her new room was only a few shades lighter than her eye color. The three friends had just moved to a completely different city together and were going to be juniors at their new high school, Lake Side. They'd miss their old friends, but would hopefully gain even more friends.

"New year, new school, new friends, new possibilities, new friendships, new life," Robinwing told herself quietly as she rushed to get to the bathroom when she saw Skyclaw leave to fix her hair.

Robinwing quickly took a shower, the water was cold by now, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She hummed to Drops of Jupiter the whole time, over and over.

"Robin, we've got ten minutes till bus gets here! Hurry up!"

Robinwing was already running down the stairs when she heard Skyclaw yell for her.

"Cool you beat your record of 15 seconds," Silentivy said looking at her watch. "It's 12 seconds now."

Robinwing didn't respond, she just ran to the table and ate her food standing up as fast as she could, left her plate and cup on the table, and grabbed her backpack.

That's their routine, Robinwing makes breakfast and lunch if anyone wants it, Silentivy places the food on the table and packs the lunches, and Skyclaw puts away the dishes and made sure no one missed the bus. Skyclaw quickly put the dishes in the sink and grabbed her backpack and lunchbox. Silentivy and Robinwing waited at the door anxiously, and left as soon as she was ready. The bus stop wasn't very far away, just in the cold-a-sack**(I can't spell that)**.

"Looks like we might meet our first new friends at the bus stop," Robinwing stated when she saw three people walk up to the bus stop.

"Hello there!" A girl wearing a bright green turtleneck, black jeggings, dark green converse, and her sleek black hair pinned back with a red hair clip called out. "I'm Hollyleaf."

"Hi, I'm Robinwing, and these are my friends Skyclaw and Silentivy," Robinwing returned the greeting and introduced her friends. "It's nice to meet you, Hollyleaf."

"These are my brothers Lionblaze and Jayfeather," Hollyleaf gestured towards two boys.

"Hey," one of the boys, Lionblaze who had dark gold hair and was wearing a dark orange shirt with dark blue jeans and dark red converse, said with a small wave.

"Sup," the other, Jayfeather, a boy with light black hair that looked like dark grey, was wearing a light blue t-shirt and light blue jeans with blue converse, didn't exactly look at them.

"Jayfeather's blind so don't take it the wrong way if he doesn't look directly at you," Hollyleaf whispered to Robinwing.

"I heard that," Jayfeather grumbled as the bus pulled up.

Hollyleaf just rolled her eyes. She seemed happy for school. Unlike everyone else. Skyclaw, Silentivy and Robinwing only got up because they like to make good first impressions with their teachers. The more your teachers like you, the easier your year will be. That's what Silentivy always said, and it's worked for the three friends ever since.

"Get on, and sit down," the bus driver practically growled at them.

"Yes sir," Hollyleaf chirped.

When they got on the bus, Hollyleaf sat next to a girl with hair that was a shade lighter than Jayfeather's, Lionblaze and Jayfeather sat with a boy with mousy brown hair, while Silentivy, Skyclaw, and Robinwing found an empty seat behind Hollyleaf and her friend.

They weren't the only ones on the bus. There were two girls, one with honey-colored hair the other with dirty blonde hair, sat in a seat near the back diagonal from a girl with mousy brown hair, supposedly the sister to the boy Lionblaze and Jayfeather were sitting with, and a boy with creamy-blonde hair.

"Hey guys this is Cinderheart," Hollyleaf turned around in her seat to introduce her friend. "Cinderheart this is Robinwing, Skyclaw, and Silentivy."

"So you'll be attending our school for the whole year?" Cinderheart asked.

"Yeah, Robin's cousing goes to this school so she's kinda hoping we don't move again," Skyclaw responded and punched Robinwing lightly in the arm.

Out of the corner of her eye Robinwing spotted Lionblaze staring strait at Cinderheart. And who wouldn't? She was a beautiful girl, her big blue eyes sparkled with delight at new friends. Lionblaze was still staring at Cinderheart when the pulled up to the next bus stop. There was a bunch of laughter and a boy with pitch black hair wearing a black shirt and tan pants got on the bus with a girl with curly light brown hair wearing and ugly, tight fitting, purple dress and a boy with dark brown hair and lighter brown t-shirt with tan pants followed him.

"Lionblaze, Jayfeather," the boy with black hair scrunched up his nose in disgusts. "Hollyleaf."

"Breezepelt, Heathertail, Antpelt," Lionblaze responded with the same look.

Heathertail held her chin high and walked away with her arms crossed.

"I already know who I hate," Skyclaw whispered loud enough for Antpelt to hear.

He turned and glared at Skyclaw. Then he headed back towards the seat the three girls shared. Making Robinwing annoyed.

"I am so very sorry my dear friend just crushed your tiny, little ego. It must hurt," she said to Antpelt with cruel sarcasm, causing the others on the bus, excluding Antpelt and his friends, to snicker.

"Nice one," Jayfeather commented.

"I try," Robinwing responded then turned to Antpelt. "But seriously, I'm sorry if she her your ego."

"Wow, you don't exactly look like someone who could be so cold Robinwing," Lionblaze laughed.

"You think I'm cold? You should've seen Silentivy she-" Robinwing's reply was cut of by Silentivy who flung her hand over her mouth.

"You say anything about that and I will tear up all of your Hunger Games _and_ Divergent books and burn them," Silentivy threatened quietly and Skyclaw laughed. "Yours too."

"You ain't touchin' Peeta or Tobias! They mine girl," Skyclaw hugged her Divergent book she had grabbed before they left. "They mine."

Meanwhile, Lionblaze was stifling a laugh at Robinwing who was drawing on Silentivy's hand with a silver Sharpie.

"Perfect," her voice was muffled by Silentivy's hand.

"What's perfect," Silentivy asked moving her hand away.

"The smilie face I drew on your hand, I thought if I drew on your hand with one of your favorite colors you just be happy... for once," Robinwing explained.

"Hey!" Silentivy snapped as the bus came to a stop again.

This time I girl with silver-black hair walked on. She was clutching two green and light purple notebooks to her chest. She smiled at Hollyleaf and Cinderheart and sat next to them.

"Willowshine, these are the three new girls, Silentivy, Skyclaw, and Robinwing," Hollyleaf greeted her friend who turned and gave a warm smile to the three girls behind her.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," Skyclaw and Robinwing chimed, Silentivy just waved and gave a small smile. The doors to the bus were about to close when two freshmen came run to the bus.

"Hey, wait a sec" the older one with long light black hair called.

A shorter girl with lighter hair panted behind her. They were gasping for air when they got on the bus.

"Nice save, Ivypool," Jayfeather smirked.

"Shut... up... Jayfeather," the other girl said between large breaths.

***a few minutes later***

By the time the bus got to the next stop Ivypool and her sister, who had run up to the bad with her, Dovewing, had their breathing under control. Then four more people got on the bus. One was a ginger with green eyes and light freckles who was arguing with a shorter girl with very light blonde hair, and a boy with black hair who walked in front of a girl with dark brown hair and blonde streaks.

"Hey Foxleap, Icecloud, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe," the boy next to Jayfeather, Mousewhisker, waved.

"Where's Briarlight? Did your parents take her to school again," Dovewing asked Bumblestripe.

"Yeah, they have to for the whole year," Bumblestripe replied.

Robinwing felt sympathy for whoever Briarlight was. She looked around the bus and realized that what she had said earlier was true. _"New year, new school, new friends, new possibilities, new friendships, new life."_ She already had amazing friends and they hadn't even reached the school yet. _Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought,_ Robinwing smiled a bit.

* * *

**Okay so I was a little encouraged by Child of Chaos626's "My Suckish Life". And she asked me to add Silentivy in my story so I did. Hope you like it buddy. Sorry for the "not-so-action-packed-chapter," it's the first one so yeah. Next one comes grime Silentivy's perspective guys!**

**~Robinwing16**


	2. Chapter 2

(Silentivy's POV)

I followed Robinwing with my eyes as she crept up on an unsuspecting boy with dirty blonde hair and a red shirt. Robinwing was going to get pay back on her cousin Logan for beating her in fake wrestling matches. So what if Robinwing is small? She's still really strong for her size.

Before she reached Logan she turned around and pointed at Skyclaw who was in a deep conversation with Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. I shook Skyclaw on the shoulder to get her attention and pointed at Robinwing who was slinging closer to her cousin.

Logan was too busy talking to a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and turquoise half-t-shirt with a white tank top underneath to notice Robinwing advancing on him. When she was close enough, she wrapped her right arm around Logan's neck in a playful choke hold and giggled at his startled face.

"Awe, is my little cousin scared," Robinwing smirked and released Logan.

"Shut up Robin," he grumbled, pulling a bit of her wavy, red hair down.

"Ow! Hey that hurts, let go," she demanded.

"I didn't know that Logan was Robinwing's cousin," Lionblaze said.

"Well you do now," Skyclaw said with two sarcastic thumbs up and a smile.

"Carly, this is my cousing Robinwing, but everyone calls her Robin," I heard Logan introduce her and realized that he had let go of her hair. "Robin this is my girlfriend, Carly."

"Hi," Carly said cheerfully.

"Since when did you get a girlfriend?" Robinwing looked truly confused.

"Since a month before the end of the last school year," was all Logan said before walking off to class with Carly.

"Well that was unexpected," Robinwing said as she walked up to us rubbing her head. "But just 'cause he's gotta girlfriend doesn't mean I'm gonna stop teasing him."

I rolled my eyes at my friend's mischievous smile. Then I remembered what I was going to ask.

"Who do you guys have for homeroom?"

"We've got Tallstar, he's the history teacher," Hollyleaf answered, looking happy to be back at school.

"I can see why you're so happy, Hollyleaf," Robinwing pointed a finger at our new friend. "There's nothing better than being trapped in prison that allows only six hours of sleep and two days off."

"Ha," Jayfeather snorted. "So true."

"We've got Tallstar first, too," I told Hollyleaf.

"Cool! I'll introduce you to everyone I know!" Hollyleaf practically squealed with joy.

We followed Hollyleaf who was leading us to homeroom. She skipped the entire way.

"Cinderheart, her sisters, Mousewhisker, Icecloud, and Foxleap are also in our homeroom," she stated happily.

"Well at least we'll know some people the second we get to homeroom," Skyclaw commented.

When we got to the class there weren't many students there just the people we knew and a few others.

"THE FRICK?!" Robinwing yelped when someone put her in a choke hold and pulled her to the side.

"Gotcha," it was Logan.

Robinwing brought her elbow up and jabbed int into his side making him let go. She stumbled forward and turned back to Logan, who was scowling at her while clutching his side.

"Jesus Christ, Logan! You still haven't gotten better at that... since we were three," Robinwing narrowed her eyes and smiled a bit.

Lionblaze and Jayfeather chuckled, Hollyleaf and I laughed quietly, but Skyclaw, she looked like she was dying. Her face was redder than a tomato and she was clutching her stomach.

"Hey guys!"

Our group turned and saw Mousewhisker and Foxleap wave to us. Hollyleaf quickly got to the table behind our friends on the bus and sat down smiling. We followed right after.

"Hey Jayfeather," a boy with dark dirty blonde hair came up.

"Hey Krestleflight," Jayfeather responded.

"Hey, you three need to meet the others here. Krestleflight, this is Skyclaw, Robinwing, and Silentivy, they're new here," Hollyleaf said pointing to us.

"Sup," Krestleflight nodded a greeting.

"Come on, you three have to meet the others," Hollyleaf chirped.

"I swear Hollyleaf is trying to introduce us to the entire school alone," Skyclaw grunted.

"Hi Sparrowpelt! Hi Cherrytail!" Hollyleaf greeted a boy with dark brown hair and a girl with lighter brown hair.

"Hello Hollyleaf. Who are they?" Sparrowpelt asked, nodding his head towards us.

"I'm Silentivy, this is Skyclaw, and this is Robinwing," I answered for her, pointing a finger at each of my friends in turn.

"Well, welcome to Lake Side!" Cherrytail beamed.

"Come on I have to introduce you to the rest," Hollyleaf said as she dragged us towards a group of six people.

"What's up guys?" Hollyleaf smiled when she got to the table.

"Nothin' really. Who are they? Didn't see 'em last year," a boy with black-brown hair replied.

"This is Silentivy, Skyclaw, and Robinwing," Hollyleaf said. "Guys this is Toadstep, Tigerheart, Sedgewhisker, Sunstrike, Minnowtail, and Beetlewhisker."

"Sup," Skyclaw waved as the voices of the group of six turned into a very bad chorus of hellos.

The room quieted down when three others walked in. Breezepelt, Heathertail, and Antpelt walked in and stared everyone down. It was so quiet that if someone dropped a hair pin you'd hear it hit the ground. Then the group of three's eyes landed on us.

"Hey, Skyclaw, now you can't crush their itty bitty egos again," Robinwing said with a smirk.

I chuckled along with the class. Then Breezepelt and his friends walked towards us.

"You better watch it, Red," Antpelt jabbed his pointer finger to Robinwing's chest.

"No, I think _you_ should watch it. If you threaten my friends I won't hesitate to _break your nose_," I squeezed Antpelt's wrist as hard as I could.

No one messes with my friends, I thought. I released Antpelt's wrist, which was now red, when Tallstar walked in. We quickly took our seats as he made his way to the front.

"Alright class," he began. "I'm Tallstar, as you all may know, and I hope we have a good time this semester."

The rest of class went by fast and soon we were heading in different directions. Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Robinwing, and I were headed towards advanced math while Lionblaze, Foxleap, Jayfeather, and Skyclaw headed for science. Robinwing went to get water from a water fountain and I remembered she left without drinking anything, so we ended up walking next to Sparrowpelt, who had watched Antpelt through narrowed eyes when he threatened Robinwing.

Sparrowpelt seemed very suspicious when we got to advanced math which resulted in him walking away from the class before he got there. Seconds after he left, Cinderheart said she was going to find Robinwing, and that she probably got turned around in the stampede of people.

Sparrowpelt returned just as the teacher, Brindleface, began her lesson. I began to worry, though, after a few minutes. Cinderheart and Robinwing hadn't returned. Suddenly the intercom went off.

"This is a code blue, teachers please proceed in lockdown. This is not a drill."

Then I began to panic. Something bad must've happened to them, was the only thing racing through my mind.

"Code blue?" Hollyleaf echoed.

"Medical emergency," I said. "Our old teachers went over it with us last year, but it's never happened."

We waited a few minutes in silence for the intercom to tell us the lockdown is over.

"Please return to your regular schedule," the intercom blared.

Math and my next class went by half as fast as homeroom period had been. Hollyleaf and I were now in English, Skyclaw, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather had the same class, so did Sparrowpelt. We all had our lunches because this was the lunch class for us.

"What do you think the medical emergency was," Skyclaw asked me.

"I don't know Sky, but I'm worried," I said.

"'Bout what," Lionblaze asked.

I shook my head and Hollyleaf took over.

"Robinwing went to get water and Cinderheart went to get her, but neither of them came back to class. Then we had a medical emergency lockdown, and they still never came back," Hollyleaf explained.

Then we heard a beeping sound and Lionblaze pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had got a text and his eyes grew wide when he read it.

"They're at the ER. Mom saw them," was all he said.

"ER?!" Hollyleaf almost screamed.

"Yeah mom said Cinderheart was leading Robin to a room and that Robin was covering her right eye. She also said that Robin's nose was bleeding."

Just as he finished his sentence, Antpelt walked by with an ice pack held up to his eye. I noticed that Sparrowpelt was smirking at how injured Antpelt was.

"What's that all about," I whispered, and pointed at Sparrowpelt. "You think he did that?"

"He did leave before he got in the class and came back before Mrs. Brindleface came in," Hollyleaf added.

"But what exactly would Sparrowpelt have against Antpelt? Breezepelt and his buddies never bother him," Lionblaze countered.

"But he saw how Antpelt threatened Robin," Jayfeather spoke up for the first time. "And he's the kind of person who wants to make a good first impression on anyone."

"Maybe," Skyclaw mumbled as we entered the cafeteria.

We sat a the end of a long table and were soon joined by Foxleap and Mousewhisker who's class came right after ours. Mousewhisker sat next to Hollyleaf who was swirling her spoon around in her yogurt looking depressed.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Hey watch this. I'm gonna hit Ivypool in the face with pudding," Foxleap said holding up a pudding cup, he obviously hadn't noticed that Hollyleaf was about to speak.

Foxleap took out a plastic spoon and got a spoonful of chocolate pudding. He aimed at Ivypool, who was a table over and in deep conversation with some other freshmen.

"Hey Ivypool!" Foxleap called.

"Wha-" The second Ivypool turned, Foxleap launched the pudding at her and it plopped into her open mouth, gagging her.

"You TRYING to kill her?!" Dovewing shouted.

Ivypool sputtered for a few moments and finally got back her voice.

"What was _that_ for?! I could have _died_!" She grumbled.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually answer, I was aiming for your nose," Foxleap laughed.

"Where's Cinderheart," Dovewing asked.

"In the Emergency Room," Hollyleaf sounded like six year old in trouble.

"THE EMERGENCY ROOM!" Ivypool and Dovewing cried at the same time.


End file.
